Is This Real?
by Twilightx28
Summary: This is a story of is Edward came back for Bella. Do they get back Together? If they do does marriage come? Will they live peacefully or more problems? I just changed the summary same story.Review!
1. The Door

Authors note- Yeah so my fanfiction friend re-did this for me. THANK YOU WINTERMOTH.!!

It was raining, typical day. These kinds of days reminded me when Edward took me to that dreaded baseball game with his family that had been interrupted by James, Laurent, and Victoria. And then that lead to me being hunted and nearly killed by James.

I'd been laying there for about two hours, doing nothing but thinking of him like I normally did. Charlie was working a late shift at the station so I was home alone..

The rain was starting to let up now.

I guessed I'd better get something to eat, but I didn't want to bother cooking. I settled for some cereal. I went to the cabinet to get a bowl, but I didn't get a chance to grab one.

Someone knocked on the front door.

I glanced at the Clock. 8:00pm.

Who would be here at 8:00 pm?

Maybe it was Billy Black… He always showed up at unexpected times. I sighed and headed to front door and opened it. What I was not prepared for what I saw. Not at all.

It was…him.

I looked at him for several moments before shock flowed through me. "Oh my god…" I whispered.

It was him.

My legs buckled and I collapsed onto the floor.

"Bella?" He asked in alarm, crouching down beside me.

"E-Edward?" I stuttered. My throat felt dry.

"Yes, Bella, it's me. I need—"

"What are you doing here Edward?" I cut him off while I sat there staring at him with shock. Am I dreaming? I knew I should probably get up, but I couldn't force myself to move. And I knew I shouldn't be acting like this. I should be crying and hugging him tightly and refusing to let go. But I wasn't. I was too confused.

He grasped my arms gently with his cool hands and hauled me to my feet effortlessly. "Bella," he said gently. "I need to talk to you."

"Why?" I growled. Why was he here? Didn't he know what this would do to me? Did he even care? I didn't know. He carried me into the kitchen and sat me down in a chair.

"Bella," He said quietly. "I need to talk to you about what I said in the—"

But I cut him off again. "You said that you didn't love me and you would not come back. So why are you back here?"

"That's why I came." He said quietly. "Bella…I have been walking around empty inside, it's like I wasn't even here anymore. You don't know how much it's hurt. When I said I didn't love you… I lied. When I said I didn't care about you…I lied."

I stared at him for a long moment, my jaw hanging open. "It was all a lie?" I finally rasped.

"Yes."

"How could you, Edward?" I forced the tears to stay down. "How could you do that to me? Do you know what I've been through these past few months?"

"Bella I—"

"No! Let me speak!" I growled, my temper rising.

He nodded slowly and I let it all out; everything I'd been holding in all this time.

"How could you leave me in that forest; abandoned, hurt, alone, and thinking that I was not loved by the one I loved most in the world. Why did you do that to me? You promised me you wouldn't leave!"

"Because I—"

"Edward, I don't want you to say because my safely. I don't want any of that crap because you know what? I don't buy it!"

"Well it has something to do with it." He admitted, hanging his head. "I wanted you to be safe to live a happy normal life. Just like every other human in this world."

"Edward… I didn't want a regular human life. I wanted you. I would've given anything…everything…just to stay with you. Anything."

Before he could say a word, the front door banged open.

"Crap." I muttered

Charlie was home early.

"Bella," Charlie called, "Bella?"

He walked into the kitchen where me and Edward where sitting. He froze and stared at us for a long minute, his face slowly going red with anger. I cringed, waiting for the explosion. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON?" Charlie's face was turning darker shades of red by the second.

"Dad, can you please go upstairs or something? Edward and I need to talk privately." I said my voice as calm as possible.

"Are you joking?" He half-shouted. "Last time you two talked privately, I had to get half the town looking for you.. You're lucky Sam Uley found you! On the ground in the freezing rain, I might add!" Charlie was glaring at Edward now, directing all his anger at him.

Edward looked nodded, ashamed. "I know…I know…I didn't mean for her to try and follow me! She was supposed to go back home!"

"BUT SHE FOLLOWED YOU ANYWAY AND SHE COULD'VE DIED!"

Edward winced.

"Dad, please, it's Ok. We just need to talk." I said; my voice still calm. "We'll stay here in the kitchen so I don't get lost…incase something happens."

Charlie debated that for a moment. "Fine," He finally growled. "But I swear if you leave her here like how you did last time I swear I will hunt you down got that?" He glared fiercely at Edward, but at least his face had lost the redness.

"Yes". Edward replied in a soft voice. "But I don't plan to."

Charlie huffed once then stomped back out of the room. I waited until the door opened and was slammed shut before I spoke again.

"Edward…I love you, and for the past 3 and-a-half months I have been a wreck. Why did you come back? You can't even begin to understand how hard it will be for me once you leave again! Why did you come back?"

"Isabella…I love you and I am empty and I didn't know what to do." He paused and sighed before continuing. "I left home and more or less hid for 3 months. I've tried hard to stay away, to keep my promise…but I'm not as strong as I'd hoped I'd be. Over the past 2 weeks I was thinking harder than ever and I finally decided that I'd enough pain.. I couldn't take it anymore".

"You love me?" I whispered, hopeful.

"Yes I do, my love, and I always will. You are a part of me." His golden eyes were warm and sincere.

"And you are a part of me." I whispered looking him in the eyes

"I know, Bella, and I am so sorry I left you. …I truly am." He looked at me pleadingly.

I stood up and walked to him. He stood up too. He extended his arms and I fell into his chest. He held me there for several minutes, pressing his lips into my hair. I didn't want to let go. Ever. I just wanted to stay here forever… to never move. Ever.

"I love you." I said, hoping that…maybe…he would say it back.

"And I love you too… so much" He said and held me closer to him.

Charlie had had enough by then, apparently. He burst through the door again and stomped into the kitchen, glaring. He was obviously surprised by what he saw because his scowl turned into shock.

"Um…Edward," I whispered so low I could barely hear myself. "Can you go? I need to talk to my dad....alone."

"Of course," He said, releasing me from the hug.

"Bye…" I whispered.

"Goodbye." He said in a whispered back before smiling pleasantly at Charlie and walked out of the kitchen. I waited until I heard him gently close the door before turning back to my dad. I didn't doubt at all that Edward would be listening, but Charlie didn't know that.

"Dad…" I said slowly.

"Bella, what's going on?" He asked, confused

"Dad…please don't freak out, but we might get back together."

"You...might...what?" Charlie growled, "Bella, no! I will not allow that! Absolutely not! Are you crazy? You want to get back together with him after all he has put you through?!"

"Yes, Dad. I do.."

"No, Bella! No!" He yelled, asserting his authority as my dad; something he rarely did.

"Dad I love him and he loves me—"Again he cut me off.

"If he cared an ounce about you he would not have left, Bella! Why can't you see that? People who love each other don't leave each other, Bella!"

"I do understand but if you would just stop cutting me off—"

"I don't think you understand, Bella!"

"DAD!" I screamed. THAT got his attention. I paused for a few seconds, sucking air in between my clenched teeth. "Can…you… please listen to what I have to say? Without cutting me off."

"You don't dare yell at me, Isabella Swan!"

"You're not listening!" I snapped.

"What Bella what do you possible have to say?"

"I love him, even after all he did, and nothing you say or do can change that."

"Well, I can certainly make sure he never steps foot in this house again!"

"You know what Dad? I am eighteen freaking years old Ok? I'm not a child anymore. Just because what happened with you and mom doesn't mean that it's going to happen to me!" I snapped then I whirled around and marched out of the room.

"Isabella Swan, don't you walk away from me!"

"What do you want dad?" I asked sourly, pausing to look back at him.  
"I never said what happened with your mother and I will happen to you!" He said. "And just because you are eighteen does not mean you have the right to yell at me."

"You were the one yelling.." I reminded him. Charlie pressed his lips together and I sighed. "Dad, I love him and he loves me."

"I know that, but he left you. Bella, you have got to understand you are my daughter and when people do that to your daughter…" he struggled for a moment to find the right way to say it. Finally he sighed. "I just can't explain it."

"Dad, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to bed now."

"Bella can I say just one more thing?"

"Yes."

"I…I just don't want you to get hurt again. It was horrible last time."

"I know Dad. It won't happen again, though." I said then I headed up the stars. When I got to my room he was there, naturally, sitting on my bed, waiting. His face was calm but his golden eyes were pained.

"Did you hear all that?" I asked.

"Yes..." The pain showed on his face. "Bella…. I had no idea."

"Yeah I guess you didn't." I muttered, looking down.

I saw him open his arms invitingly and I walked over and sat down on his lap and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me to his chest and sighed, pressing his lips to my hair. More than once I heard him take a breath of my scent in. We sat there like that for a few minutes, not talking, just being together.

And enjoying every second of it..

"Edward?" I finally broke the silence.

"Yes, love?" he leaned back to look at my face.

"Are…" I swallowed. "Are you leaving again?"

Authors note- Better?? Go read the next chapter!


	2. Leaving? and Reasuring

Previously on Is This Real?

Are you leaving again?."

"No." He said Simply

"Good."

He held me tighter I started to shiver

"You should go to sleep you had a long night, and anyways we are going out tomorrow." He said while carrying me to my bed and putting me under the covers. Then lying next to me.

"I don't think I will leave here til' I am dead."

"Well maybe I will talk to Charlie."

"NO!" I said a little to Loudly While springing up.

"Bella I really do need to talk to him, about why I left and that I am sorry."

"Okay well you can do that.....When I'm not around."

"Okay."

"I really missed not having you with me while I slept."

"I did to my Bella. Now go to sleep."

I did as he said and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I reached out to see if Edward was there.

He wasn't I started to panic. I heard muffled voices from behind my door. I got up and slipped on a sweatshirt and opened the door where I heard Charlie and Edward talking.

Leave it to him to talk while I am sleeping. I started going to the stairs hoping I would not trip. Luckily I didn't I went against the wall by the door so they couldn't see me. I listened to their voices.

EPOV

I left out of Bella's window and went to the front door. I was going to talk to Charlie and Bella was asleep so she hopfully wouldn't wake up for about a hour. Silly Bella.

I knew that I could not stay away from her because I love her but I realized that I made the choice for her to go but I don't know how this will go I don't want to damn her to this existence but I already proved I couldn't live without her.

I rang the bell and as expected Charlie answered the door not looking to happy.

"Hello Chief Swan may I please talk to you." I said

"Why. You know just get outta here kid." He answered sourly

"Please I just…We need to talk."

"Fine." He grumbled

He led me to the kitchen where we sat down on his three mismatched chairs.

"What do you want?" He said

" I wanted to talk to you about Bella and I."

" There is no Bella and you so nothing to talk about." He said

"Charlie I think that you should know why I left." I said politely

"Okay I am listening." He said

"Charlie I left because it wasn't safe for Bella to be around me. I know you remember when she broke up with me and her accident happened and that was my fault I thought it would be better that I left and it really didn't go as expected. Also Carlisle got a job offer in California and my mother Esme really wanted to go and I had to. So either way I was going to leave. Charlie I am so very terribly sorry to leave Bella that way I promise if you give me just one more just one more chance I will prove to you that I will never leave Bella again." I said

"Well Edward I…..

**Authors Note:**

**Well what do you think im sorry for the cliffy but I just don't want to keep going if people don't review. I want atleast 3 or 5 reviews and then I will for sure update. **


	3. Very Important AN

_**Authors Note**_

_**Im sorry for my one viewer I am not really going to update soon this has been going slow I will just put up one more chapter and If I dont get any Reviews then I am going to delete I just dont want to write if this isnt going well.**_

_**Here is the Next chapter....**_

_**- Megan (Twilightx28)**_


	4. A Part Of The Family

**Authors Note: Well since I got more reviewers I will write more thanks I really appreciate it I also thank one special review from somebody you gave me some advice on certain things to do to help with the story. You know who you are. Here it is.**

Previously on – Is This Real?

"Well Edward I…..

EPOV

"Well Edward I.." He stopped his sentence and I waited patiently to his reaction

"I don't want you to hurt her again." He said calmly

I sighed "Charlie. I understand what I did. I thought It would be better if I left.." I trailed of. I heard Bella get out of her bed and attempt to go down the stairs quietly. I still heard her.

" Edward I know that you know what you did but." He stood up " But I just don't know that if I trust you enough not to hurt her again. Bella's a fragile girl." He stopped and went to the cabinet to get a glass of water.

" I think we should all talk together sir, you know once Bella wakes up. I would like to see what she has to say." I said standing up

" Well then, come by later on and we will." Charlie said leading to the door.

We walked through the hall way I saw Bella out of the corner of my eye.

I walked outside. "Well then I will see you later sir." I said

"Sure." Then he closed the door

I started to run to my house.

_Wonder what Eddie boy is doing talkin' to the Cheif.._Emmett thought

_EDWARD I NEED TO TAKE BELLA SHOPPING.. Alice screamed in her head_

_Why did we even come back god he can make up him mind he runs hot and cold_.

Hhh Rosalie I thought

I love Bella and she is the only one that cannot grasp that I know that sometimes I run hot and cold but this time, I am sure Bella will be with me forever.. However long that is, But I don't need Rosalie's support. I got everyone else.

I walked through the front door with everyone looking at me with wide eyes.

"So" Alice said jumping up in her seat. " How did it go." She finished

"Um fine." I answered confused. Sometimes I do not understand that little pixie I wonder how Jasper deals with her.. Don't even want to know.

" What did Charlie say." Said Esme sweetly

" Well I told him I would like to talk more, when Bella is there .I thought it would be better if she had her input in what she wants to say." I smiled

"When are you going over there." Asked Emmett. He had Rosalie in his lap. I also wonder he he deals with her.

"After I get a change of clothes. Bella was awake when I left." I laughed "She was attempting to go down the stairs quietly and listen to the conversation, but I still heard her." I continued to laugh.

" I don't know why you find that funny she is just after all a human, who cares. She is nothing important." Said Rosalie

"WHAT." I screamed standing up

"You heard me." She replied. Now I was angry

"She means everything to me without her I wouldn't be here does that say anything to you. Or are you to dumb to realize that." I thought that Emmett was going to say something but he didn't.

"Emmett don't let him talk to me like that." Rosalie said looking up to him.

" Rose. Bella does mean something to us maybe not to you, but Bella is like my sister. Don't talk about her like that." Emmett said calmly

" I agree with Edward." Said a small voice I turned around and it was Esme. I wasn't really surprised. Bella was already a daughter to her.

"Thank you mom." I said

"Rosalie." My mom started. " Bella is like a daughter to me. I don't appreciate you talking about her like that." She paused. " We are a family and she is with Edward now, and you just have to except that."

Rosalie sighed

" Whats going to happen if she marries Edward." I would love that if Bella married me I thought. " Are you still going to treat her like she is nothing. Well I am sorry Rosalie but everyone but you doesn't have a problem with Bella. Am I right?" Yes everyone said but of course not Rose. I even heard Carlisle say it from his office. " Well them Rosalie just deal with it." Then Esme walked upstairs.

"Well I am off."

I ran upstairs, took a shower fast if I do say so myself and sped downstairs and got into my Volvo. I got to Bella's in like five Minutes it was quiet in the house but I knew they were both home. I got out of my car.

I went up to the door and knocked. Bella answered the door with a confused expression.

" Hello love, may I come in." I asked sweetly

" Of course." She grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

She closed the door and I turned around and, Pressed my lips to hers. She tried to deepen it but I pulled away. Of course she pouted.

" Come on Bella." I pulled her into the kitchen to where Charlie was seated.

"Okay guys lets talk." I said

**Authors Note-**

**There you go sorry for the cliffy but I just had to.. Please review and I will update sooner! Also check out my other story Called- Always Been you.**

**-Megan (Twilightx28**


	5. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

**Authors note//**

**I am so terribly sorry for not updating I got sick and I was not able to be at the computer**

**I will update as soon as I possibly can.**

**So sorry!!!**

**-Megan (Twilightx28**


	6. Complete with you

**Authors Note-**

**Sorry about the wait Reviewers I told you why (I was sick )so here it is I hope you are satisfied. Its short and I have a reason just remember to read my note on the bottom it is very important.**

Previously-

"Okay guys lets talk."

BPOV

"Alright why don't you guys sit down I would like to say something." Said my dad

"Okay." Edward and I said at the same time

Edward and I sat next to each other right across from Charlie. I was hoping he would understand if not I wouldn't matter. I know that sounds bad but I love Edward and nothing, not even my father can change that.

" I would like to say something's to both of you, as I already said but, I want you to see my point of view on things ." He started "Edward. Bella is a fragile, I hope you know that." Of course Edward knew. That is why he is always so careful I thought. "I don't have that must trust in you yet Edward. Considering what you did to my little girl." He stopped and looked at me

"Dad I know I am your daughter, but I am not a little girl I am eighteen now I can handle myself." I responded.

"Charlie I know that Bella is fragile. She is very important to me and I am truly deeply sorry of what I did I understand the error of my ways." Edward looked at me. Why is everyone looking at me?. " I know that you may not trust me today, or tomorrow, or maybe even a week from now but, I want to prove to you that I will not leave her."

" Okay I see what you both are saying Bella do you trust him?." I nodded. "Then I will try to ease up but that does not mean that everything is okay now."

"Alright."

" Okay well, I am hungry so Bells want to make dinner we can eat." Charlie said

I nodded my head and went to to get a pot for pasta.

" Are you hungry Edward." Oh god I thought

" Umm actually no." He responded

He looked confused. He just ignored his answer and went into the other room and turned on the television. Edward came up behind me.

" Do you want to go see the others." He asked

"Yes I would love to but.." I stopped thinking of the one Cullen that doesn't take liking in me. " But what about Rosalie?" I asked

" I actually talked to them today actually kind of an argument don't be upset of what I am about to tell you okay." He asked I nodded. " Rosalie said something about you just being some other human and I -." He stopped. Probably because tears were falling. "Hey, don't cry don't listen to her just listen to me. Esme said 'Well I am sorry Rosalie but everyone but you doesn't have a problem with Bella. Am I right?' Bella everyone said yes they don't have a problem with you its just Rosalie." He reassured me. He always knows how to make me feel better.

After I finished making food for Charlie we headed to the Cullen's house

"Bella stop shaking in you seat everything is okay." He said

" That's what you say." I said

He sighed.

The car came to as stop and Edward got out of the car and ran at top speed to open my door. Once we were out he took my hand. This was like the first time he took me here, I was afraid they wouldn't like me.

" Ready" I nodded we got up the stairs and opened the door.

I saw Emmett run up to me and envelope me into a big bear hug.

" OH MY GOD. Its my favorite human." He yelled I laughed

" Cant…..Breathe." I got out

" Sorry." He let me go and then I felt tiny arms wrap around me.

" Bella I missed you so much. Oh my god I am so happy." Alice squealed

" I missed you to Alice." I replied

" Bella, My daughter I am so happy to see you." Esme. I loved her she was like my mother in Forks. He hugged me

" I missed you to Esme."

Then I saw Carlisle come down from the stairs smiling. I felt loved

"Bella!." Carlisle Exclaimed

He came up to me and he even hugged me that was a surprise. He hugged me the tightest he treated me like I was his own and I loved him for that. I started laughing

"Whats so funny." Everyone looked at me

" Its just you all except me back here again." I said

"Bella you have been apart of the family since day one. It feels incomplete without you here we will always except you." Said Esme's motherly tone

I was at home here and I know that everything will work out I have my family with me and with that anything is possible.

**Authors Note-**

**Okay so I want to know do you guys want me to continue or stop just tell me I want the truth. If I continue it might morph into something different, but good I already know what I would do if I continue now its up to you if I keep going.**

**-Megan (Twilightx28**


	7. Something I wanna Say

Authors Note-

Well as I said I already finished chapter 6 (two which are authors notes).

I now want to tell me if you want me to continue. This is up to you not me.

I am not going to keep writing if I dont have my reviews. So Just say Yes

or No dont feel bad if you dont want me to continue. If I shall continue,

It will morph into something different obviously. I have an Idea of what to

do. but I want you people to choose. Review this with a simple Yes or No

-Megan (Twilightx28


	8. Read!

**Authors Note-**

**Okay well I got 8 of you guys telling me to keep on going so I am. Thank you so much to **_paganfyrefly717 _

**she sent me a very sweet review and she totally made my day..**

**I will update tonight..**


	9. Parmesan Chicken

_**Authors Note – So sorry I said I was going to update yesterday night but it totally slipped my mind. I have tests coming up so I'm tied. But I am also on here all the time okay no more babbling. Here is you **_**chapter**_**. **_

BPOV

Everything was almost back to normal. Things were a little different but I was somewhat happy. Jake was not talking to me anymore thinking I picked Edward over him. Which I guess I did but, I didn't have a romantic relationship with Jake he was like my brother. It felt wrong and he just doesn't get it. He feels like I have betrayed him. Charlie was angry at me for not talking to him, I wasn't mad at Jake he was mad at me and I told Charlie that many times.

Charlie has eased up on Edward I think he is just learning to trust him. Though I couldnt blame him, he was upset that Edward was going to leave me and I was going to go crazy again. Edward had promised me that he wasn't going to leave again and I believed him.

"Dad?" I called

No answer

"Okay." I said to myself

I started going down the stairs when I heard a chuckle. I looked behind me...Nothing. I again started walking down the stairs then I heard thumping. I looked behind me again...Nothing. Okay I must be getting paranoid. I went to take the last step when I heard somebody laughing really loud, so loud I tripped I waited to come in contact with the floor but it never came. I felt two strong arms pull me up.

"Oh think that's funny don't you." I said walking away

"Come on love, you know it was funny I wanted to see your reaction to some noises. Your never scared of anything but." He paused. " I wanted to try and scare you. Didn't work I guess." He shrugged

" Ha ha well, I am hungry. I am making food."

"Alright..Well after that do you want to come see Esme she misses you." he asked

"Sure." I said smiling

I went to the fridge and picked up some chicken. I got a pan out of the cabinet put water in it and started to boil the chicken. Edward just sat there quietly watching me. After the chicken was boiled I put it in the oven. Then taking it out and putting marinara sauce on it. After that I put on some mozzarella cheese to melt on it.

After finishing that I put it back in the oven. Edward came up behind me and put him arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I smiled.

"What are you making?." he asked

"Parmesan chicken." I responded

Just as that was said Charlie just came into the kitchen. He had a surprised expression oh him face. He never really saw Edward hug me or hold me or even kiss me for that matter.

"Umm."

"Sorry" Edward mumbled

Edward let go of my waist and leaned on the wall.

"Umm. So Bells what ya making?" He asked

"Just some Parmesan chicken."…. "Want some?" I asked

"No. I actually ate at Billy's." he was fidgeting with his fingers when he said this.

"Okay well after dinner I am going over to the Cullen's. That ok?"

"Um yeah sure." After that he walked into the family room and turned on his television.

"Well he is acting weird." I said

"He was thinking about why I don't eat and why I am so pale." He stated calmly

"Oh." I laughed

_**Later that night**_

"Alice for the billionth time. I am not going shopping with you."

"But you will need to." She begged

"Alice why would I?" I asked Curiously

Her eyes started wandering around the Cullen's family room. " Its just I-" she was acting hesitant. " Its just well. You know what I am thirsty." She stopped

"JASPER." Alice screamed. I don't think that was necessary considering they had vampire hearing.

"What." He asked

" Hunting now." She dragged him out the door.

Now it just left Edward, Esme and I.

"Bella. Can you come up here." I heard Edward from a distance.

I started walking up the stairs into Edward room. He was sitting on his bed fiddling with something that was in his pocket.

"Hey. Whats going on?" I said crawling up on his bed.

" Bella I want to ask you something." He said

"Okay." I said hesitantly

"Bella I know we are young. But you complete me and I cant imagine my life without you. If I do I come up blank. Isabella Swan I promise to love you every single day of forever because there is no forever without you marry me?"

**Authors note- Yeah I guess you didn't Expect that did you. Sorry for the cliffe you guys. Just to clear something up James, Victoria and Laurent.. They are all dead.****I might not write tomorrow I got a test to study for and I am going to Brookfield mall which is kinda far from where I am. If reach 35 review I will update Monday for sure even more and maybe..Maybe tomorrow night.**


	10. The Answer is?

**Authors note – You guys are so nice I could not leave you hanging til' Monday. So here it is why you wasting time reading this when you could be finding out her answer I AM STARTING WITH Edward because yeah you probably want to know whats going on in his head while Bella is downstairs with Alice. Also ALICE POV YAY!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or the Characters They belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer.**

EPOV

Things have been going great with Bella and I. There is one thing I need to ask her though something very important. I need someone trustworthy and supporting. Esme.

Everyone was gone except Esme, Jasper, Alice, Bella and I. I walked down the hallways to Esme's room and knocked.

"Come in." Said Esme " Oh Edward how are you sweetie?"

"Im good mom actually I wanted to talk to you about something." I said

" Okay." She sat on her bed and motioned for me to sit with her. " So what's going on."

"I- I want to ask Bella to marry me." I said hesitantly

"Oh my. Edward that's wonderful I think that.. Oh my god I am so happy for you."

"You really think so." I said

She sighed "Of course Edward. As weird and true as this is, you are not getting older ever, and I would find it strange if you and Bella waited til' she was twenty five. Seventeen and twenty five is weird. She could go to jail." She laughed

"Alright. " I stood up. "Thanks mom." I gave her a hug and went back into my room to get my mother engagement ring. I could only hope she would accept it.

APOV (a/n: yay!).

OH MY JASPER I JUST HAD A VISION EDWARD WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO BELLA!!!

I ran downstairs. Bella and I have to go shopping

"Come one Bella we are going shopping." I said cheery

"No" she said

"Yes" I said

"No" she said again'

Man this girl is so boring we need to show her a good time.

"PLEASE." I said

"Alice for the Billionth time. I am not going shopping with you." She sighed

"But we need to." I begged

"Alice why would I?" She asked curiously

Oh man she is on to me I let my eyes wander around our family room until I spoke. " I just I-. I said hesitantly. " Its just well. You know what I am thirsty." I stopped

"JASPER." I screamed although it was unnecessary

"What." He asked

"Hunting now ." I said I dragged him outside

"Alice what's going on." he asked

" I had a vision that Edward was going to ask Bella to marry him." I was jumping up and down by this point.

"Really." He said

"Yes. Yay I get to plan a wedding." I screeched

BPOV

He got on one knee

"Bella I know we are young. But you complete me and I cant imagine my life without you. If I do I come up blank. Isabella Swan I promise to love you every single day of forever because there is no forever without you marry me?" when he finished I gasped

Marriage. I always dreamed of marrying Edward but I am eighteen! I know that I get older and he doesn't but marriage?

"Edward I-." I could barely speak

"Bella As I said I know we are young but." He paused " Bella you are getting older and Im right here staying Seventeen forever. What is you answer. I will love you even if you say no." he said

I could believe I was going to say this. Or how I was going to tell Charlie but. "Yes" I whispered

"What is that Bella I cant hear you." He smiled

"YES." I all but practically screamed it.

"Thank you." He slid the ring on my left hand and kissed it.

I heard a screech down the hall. It wasn't Alice

Esme came bursting in through the door. She ran to me and gave me a hug.

"You can not believe how happy I am feeling right know." She said

" I think I can feel it." I laughed. Jasper

"There is just one thing." I paused. "Charlie." I finished

"Bella." Esme started. "Sweetie I know it may be hard to tell your If I were in your shoes I would be scared. But would it be worth it?"

"Of course. But I think we should wait to tell him. I mean Edward came back what 4 months ago he is still having trouble with that and if we spring this on him he might have a heart attack."

"Okay Bella whatever you want." Edward said

I got up from his bed and walked toward his and put my arms around his waist. He held me closer to him.

" I love you." I said

" And I love you." He said he kissed the top of my head

In the backround I heard five aww's five because, well one Cullen isn't to fond of me but right now I could care less,

**Authors note- Okay who loves me. Just kidding. I couldn't leave you guys hanging I felt bad.**

**I am so excited for the wedding I want to pick out her dress so you people can see I am so excited .Okay farewell I will update when I can.**


	11. Telling Charlie

**Authors Note- Sorry I was late I had two test and I did not do so well on vocab so my tutor is giving me another shot. Pray for me tonight. Well here is the next chapter.**

BPOV

Past week, let me tell you horrible. Alice was attempting to get me in wedding dresses to find 'The special one' as she said. I had told her numerous times I want something simple and elegant.

I still havent told Charlie about Edward and I's engagement.I knew that there would never be a right time but Edward insisted we tell him soon. So here I am walking up to my house holding Edward's hand to go tell Charlie. He wasnt home yet but due home any minute.

"Bella will you stop shaking?" Edward asked

"Umm no. But I am going to make dinner." I smiled but it didnt convince him

"Okay them butter him up its not going to make anything easier." he said

I went to the kitchen and got out food to make grandma Swan's special beef stoganoff. It was Charlie's favorite. Besides Harry Clearwaters homemade fish fry, but Harry wasnt with up anymore.I saw Edward leaning against the door flame watching as I finished making the food Charlie came in.

"Bells what do you want?" Charlie asked looking at the food

"Um approval." I looked at Edward with pleading eyes

He came up right next to me and grabbed my hand. He led me to the table. He sat down pulling me on his lab. I of course blushed he would never do that in front on Charlie.

CPOV (a/n:Yay someone asked me so I will do as such)

Right when I walked through the door and saw the stroganoff I knew she wanted was something she used to butter me up. Of course I asked her what she wanted but her anwer confused me she wanted approval...For what?

I saw Edward sit down with her in his lap and for some odd reason one word came to mind.

PREGNANT!

The one word I was scared to think about I mean she was only eighteen.

EPOV

I sat Bella in my lap and turned to Charlie. He looked deep in thought.

_Pregnant_ echoned through his head. I almost laughed at this, but kept it in.

" Charlie we need to talk to you." I said calmly

" Bella how could you get pregnant do you have any idea hiw yound you are." he exploded

I couldnt help It I laughed and laughed Bella gave me a death glare and that shut me up

_He thinks this is funny._ he said in his mind

"Charlie Bella is not pregnant" I said

"Really dad I am not." said my angel

BPOV

Charlie's eyes were wandering.

"Sorry" he muttered

His eyes still wandering looking everywhere. He finally looked at me then his eyes went to my left hand. I tried to hide it but was unsuccessful he already say it his eyes bugged out of his head.

"What is that." He said pointing at my hand.

"YOUR GETING MARRIED...TO HIM." he boomed. I cringled at his yelling Edward took my hand in his and rubbed circles on the back of it. I was steaming by now

"Okay well that was not how I wanted to tell you but. Yeah." I smiled. It quickly vanished lokking at his red face

"Charlie I love Bella with all my heart, and soul and yes I asked her to marry me and she accepted." he paused. "I know this may be sudden but I know that she is the one for me, and leaving made me realize that." he finished

"Bella are you sure you know Mike Newton is a nice kid." That was it my self control just flew out the window.

"DAD WHEN WILL YOU FINALLY EXCEPT THE MAN I LOVE." I screamed. Charlie's eyes were wide he never saw me scream just once.  
I grabbed Edward hand to leave but Charlie stopped me

"Bells. I am sorry its just you are my only child its like I am losing you so fast. I have had you for what a year and a half and now your getting married." Now I felt bad. I let go of Edward hand and went to hug Charlie.

"Dad I understand where you are coming from but. I just...I want you to except Edward okay. He has been trying but dad you push him away..This would be so so easy if you just made a relationship with him."

"Edward." Charlie asked letting go of looked back at him." Edward I am truly sorry. I know you love my daughter and I have made things hard on you.I just have to accept that." He said

" Thank you Charlie. That means alot to me." Edward held out his hand and Charlie shook It.

1 MONTH LATER

Every since Edward and I told Charlie, everything was smooth sailing. Telling Renee was easy as pie. I never thought it would work like that she asked me why we waited so long, she knew he was the one.

I had found my dress **(A/N: link on profile. The dress is awesome)**

And everything was a bliss Edward and I wanted to have our wedding some where wanted it at the Cullens.

I had told Alice I wanted her to be my made of honor and she was so excited for a excuse to shop her and rose found there dresses. I told them it had to be a black dress I wanted it to be modern (**Link in profile of both the dresses and shoes)**

Even Esme picked a dress (**Link in Profile)**. Every one was content and happy but mostly Edward and I.

The wedding was only one week away and I was looking forward to everyday with the one I love. That is how its supposed to be.

**Authors Note- There you have it the wedding is in the next chapter. Review and make my day!**


	12. This Sucks

A/N: I just wanted to send out this authors note I got some sucky news so my tutor is going to be coming over winter break which sucks because I am behind (for people who dont know I dont go to school I am homeschooled). I was so looking forward to more time to update everyday but that got crushed so hopefully he wont be coming throughout the whole break. I will update hopefully tonight or tommorow.

-Twilightx28


	13. Wedding

**Authors note- Here you go the wedding Chapter.**

So this was it, today was my wedding day. The day I have been waiting for and I was more nervous that a turkey on Thanksgiving day. I opened my eyes and reached out for Edward. Instead I felt a small and cold body, I opened my eyes to see Alice looking at me straight in the face.

"Oh my god, Alice you almost gave me a heart attack." I said

"Ohh can I watch." she joked. I gave her a look. "Well Bella we have to get going I have to get you ready." she said

"But I am hungry." I complained

'Ugh fine but you got ten minutes." with that I darted of course I tripped, I waited to come in contact with the floor but I didnt. I felt two stronge arms wrap around my waist.I looked up

"Hi." I whispered

"Well hi to you too." Edward hugged me closer

Alice came runnig vampire speed down the stairs."Edward..Leave" She pointed to the door

"But-" she cut me off

"It is traditional that the groom not see the birde til the wedding." She said annoyed and Edward let me go

"Alice there is nothing traditional about me and Edward." I paused I pointed to my self. "Human" I said them pointed to Edward. "Vampire, Get the picture." I finshed

"Bella dont get difficult or I wont let you even eat." I ran to Edward and grabbed his arm.

"Alice, Stop okay Bella is hungry let her eat she has, what eight hours to get ready that is more them enough time." He said

"I rest my case." I walked into the kitchen and got come cereal and sat down.

Edaward sat next to me and Alice across from me. They were both staring at me while I ate.

"What?" I asked

"Its just so interesting watching a human eat I have never seen it up close." said Alice

They continued to look at me for the past five minutes.

"Okay enough you creeping me out." I shivered

"Finally. I never thought I would scare you and now you are scared after all this time." Edward said

"Im not scared you just creeped me out." I pouted. "SO HA!" I laughed

"Okay, love I have to go, I will see you in about eight hours." he said

"Ugh."

He leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back for a moment then he pulled back. I pouted and he laughed.

With that he darted out of the door.

"Okay Bella you ready." Alice said

"Yup lets go."

Seven and a half hours later.(a/n: Didnt want to bore you with other stuff.)

Alice had all my makeup done and was doing my hair and to my suprise Rosalie was helping to.I convinced them to keep it down and they said they would curl put they vel on and Alice went to get my dress. She helped me into it trying to smooth out the ruffles.

"Bella you look gorgeous." Alice said I blushed

Alice and Rosalie slipped into there dresses and came back both their dresses were beautiful **(A/N: All the dresses and shoes are in profile, Bella's, Alice's, Rosalie's and Esme's. I picked them out my self)**

I walked out of the bedroom and found Charlie waiting.

"Bells you look pretty." He said

"Thank you, and you look dashing yourself." He blushed

"Dont let me fall got it." he nodded

"Okay Bella count to five after I walk and then you go. Okay?" I nodded

"Bella its Edward down there okay calm down."she said

I took a deep breath

After Alice went down I did as she said and started walking down the stairs going slow so I wouldnt fall. Looking over the railing I saw garlands of flowers hanging from the tall ceiling there were dozens of roses in vases on every table.

Once My foot touch the ground I started looking around for Edward. When my eyes found his I saw him smile. I started walked slow out to the rythme of the beat. When I finally reached him my father took my hand and placed it in Edward's.

We turend tot he minister which is Emmett by the way he got a online license.

"Ladys and Gentlemen" And Vampires he whispered Edward side of the family giggled."We are gathered her today by all you peeps in the hood that loves these people right here." Me and Edward glared at him.

"Does anyone have any objections." With that Jacob walked right in I gasped along with Edward.

"I Do." Jacob said

"Jacob I swear if you mess this up for me I will never forgive you and this time its for real." I growled

Without a word he looked between Edward and I and left.

"Okay besides him does and have any objections." Nobody said anything

"Okay good."

"Isabella Marie Swan do you take this Overprotecting Boring, Oldfashion Phycopath Person." Vampire he coughed." To be you husband." I laughed a little and Edward looked at me I put on a serious face

"I do" I said

"Okay Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, God thats a long name anyways, Do you take this Clumsy Destructive human to be you wife."He said

"I do." He said

"Well by the power invested to me I know pronounced you." Vampire he coughed again. " Man and Wife, You may now kiss the bride." He finished

Edward leaned down to kiss me. I put my arms around his neck and he strted the kiss and he had to end it. Peoplc heered for us. He grabbed my hand and we faced our Family. Everyone came running up to me, Renee,Phile, Angela, Jess,Alice,Esme,Emmett,Jasper,Carlisle and the denali clan.

The reseption flowed right after the ceramony it was a big tent with flowers everywhere a dance floor and several tables.

Emmett stood up to make a speech.

" Hey you peeps in the hood listen up." People laughed and looked at Emmett. " I just wanted to say somethings about these two people right here." he pointed to us and I blushed Edward grabbed my hand and kisssed it lightly." Bella. ahhh what to say about this girl right here. Bella you complete this family you have been what Edward has been looking for and you brighten this family. We didnt know we were missing something til you came along I love messing with you and making fun of you but it just shows how much I love you. Edward man you are much more fun with bella around" Everyone laughed "You were so grouchy now I see love in your eyes and man I love you. Okay that was mushy but true. Welcome to the Crazy Cullen Family Bells." I looked up to him blinking away my tears and gave him a hug. "Thank you" I whispered in his ear.

Carlisle stepped up."Bella. I dont think that Edward could find anyone else in the entire world that is better than you you are the best daughter I could have asked for and I love that you accepted my family for who we are." He gave me a hug and I smiled at him.

Alice stepped up. Oh no I thought. "YAY I GET A SHOPPING PARTNER." She screamed "Good luck Bella." Jasper said " Bella you are the best I love you and I am so excited that I have another sister I could find no better. And Carlisle I know this may be weird but thanks for letting us move to Forks if not we wouldnt of found Bella." She hugged me also

I saw someone else stand up and this was the one I least expected. Rosalie

" I just need to say something to the bride and groom-

**Authors note-**

**Ha Ha I left a cliffy.I wish I could see the look on your faces. I will update umm next week.**

**Just kidding. Ha I will update soon I hoped you liked this.**


	14. Wedding Part 2

**Authors note- Okay peeps I got some fantastic news so my tutors kid is sick and he is not coming all week yay so I will update soon.I was baking cookies at my Brother's house with his wife and my nephew Oscar and I got back not to long ago. sorry for the holdup but hey I got a life to. Now stop reading this and go read that down there.**

Previously

" I just need to say something to the bride and groom-"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

"I just need to need to say something to the bride and groom." she paused ."Bella" she turned to me. "Bella, I know I havent really treated you with respect and I am sorry for that I guess it took a wedding for me to realize that you mean something to my family. I was just the last to figure out." She paused "The whole entire family accepts of you and its time that I do as are now officially a Cullen now its time I treat you as part of the family... I hope someday you will forgive me for my behavior." she stopped and looked at me. I got up from where I sat and reached over to give her a hug she hugged me back and whispered ' im sorry' in my ear.

For this one time I believed was the one Cullen that didnt accept me, and now I cant say that anymore.

"Edward." she turned to Edward. "Edward, I am sorry for not accepting Bella. I knew this affected you and I am so sorry. I understand you love Bella and that she means the world to you. My behavior was un-called for, you are my brother and you deserve respect. I hope you will forgive me." She hugged Edward and then he sat next to me holding my hand.

Esme stood up.

"Bella you are like a daughter to me even before you married my son. When I first saw you come into the house I knew you where the one. Our family is now complete with you." She walked over to me and Hugged me and Edward. Then sat down next to Carlisle.

I stood up and everyone looked at me.I blushed."Okay I know this may be weird but, All of us are weird." everyone laughed."Edward". I looked at him and he looked back up at me and gave me my favorite smile. " Edward before I met you I was lonely. Growing up I had no friends and it was hard to get by I made the desision to move to Forks. I thought I would regret it moving to a small town with still no friends I thought it would be the same as Pheonix.I wanted to live with my father though." I looked at Charlie and he smiled " First it was awkward but everything got better. Then I met Edward at school distant as you where, it was okay. I never thought I would fall in love. Especially with the one and only Edward Cullen." Everyone aww'd. " I love you and I am proud to be called you wife." I smiled at him. He got up and gave me a hug. I looked up at him and he pecked me on the lips and smiled.

" I love you too." he whispered

"OKAY LETS BOOGIE." Emmet yelled

I heard music. It was Debussy's Clair de' luin

"May I have this dance." Edward said

" I would be honored." I said

He lead us out on the dance floor and held me close we swayed to the music for awhile. We didnt pay attention to how long we were stuck in our own little world. Leaned down to kiss me and camera's flashed fervishly. He pulled away and laughed.

The night went on just the same I danced with Edward, His brothers and my Dad it was not so easy with Charlie he couldnt exactly hold me up like Edward could.

It was started getting dark and I loooked around for Edward. When I suddenly felt two cold arms hug my waist. I twisted my head around to see my husband smiling. My husband I liked the sound of that.

He twisted me around and kissed me.I heard Alice calling in the distance but we didnt pay attention.

"Bella lets go. I got you outfit ready" she said

"Go away Alice." Edward said and started kissing me again

" I will tell her Edward where you are taking her so god help me."

He let me go

"Lets go Bells."

she practicly ran me up the stairs she go to here room and a long blue dress and silver stilettos were sitting there.

I laughed "No way Alice my honeymoon I want something comfortable."

"Ugh come on Bells." she said

"Nope" I said firmly

"Okay then here." she gave me black sweatpants.. Sweet. A dark blue racer back and Blue flip flops since it was warm outside **(a/n:OUTFIT IN PROFILE)**

"Thanks. Alice that was a fantastic wedding thank you. I couldnt of asked for better." I gave her a hug and ran to the bathroom. Once I had everything on I ran down the stairs without falling may I say. I found Charlie and walked over to him.

" Hey dad. I wanted to say by I'm leavin'." I said He looked up at me

"Gonna miss ya Bells." He gave me hug

" I'll miss you to dad bye I love you." I let go of him to find Edward

"Bye" he whispered

I found Edward by the front door. He pecked me on the lips real fast and grabbed my hand we ran outside and people were throwing rice. We got into the car and I watched everybody wave.

Alice holding Jaspers hand, Rose holding Emmett's. Carlisle and Esme hugging. Renee had her arm around Phil and holding hands with my dad.

Edward turned to me " I love you." he said

"Thats why we are here." I smiled

And we drove into the night.

**Authors note- Sorry I had to cut it short I have only til midnight then my mom makes me get off I got about 2 mins left and I devote it to you. you should feel special I will update if there are errors I had to write fast. I have to wrap presents tomorrow and help my mom so maybe tomorrow and maybe christmas eve I need to stay away from my presents. if I dont update. MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

Next morning- Hey guys Its like 9 in the morning and I woke up early so I decided to come back and fix this, there were mistakes so now Its better. Probably wondering why I wrote this I got like a review and so I fixed it so you people would have to see my mistakes. Update maybe later if your lucky But as I said I gots wrapping to do today, so no promises. I was going o extend this comsiering I have time but I am just to lazy to do as such my brain is not if full swing til I got Coffee or something.I will try to update I will bend for you guys but its christmas so you see where I am coming from.


	15. Honeymoon P 1

*****IMPORTANT READ*****

**Authors Note- Hello guys so I wrapped like 90 presents last night for my siblings because my mom was unable. I really wanted to update last night but the power was out all night like 10:45 til I dont know I woke up and it was on. Okay this is the honeymoon chapter I got two things to tell you guys thats important well the second one is. I DO NOT write Lemons or whatever you call it, Okay. Second Bella does not get pregnant. NO RENESMEE. not that I don't like her its just I wanted more Edward Bella time in BD. So now I am creating that myself. Oh and I am just going to say one more thing I am copying some of this from The book BD with my kinda short I am warning you but read the end note.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I woke up and I was in the car. Edward was still holding my hand. I smiled. I looked out the window to see a sign that read, Welcome To Houston, Texas

"Houston?" I asked raising my eyebrows

"Just a stop along the way" Edward assured me with a grin

It felt like I didn't really sleep when he woke me up. It took me a few minutes to catch uo with what was going on when we stopped at the international counter to check in for our next flight.

"Rio de Janeiro?"

"Another stop." he told me

The flight to South America wa long but comfortable in the wide first class seat, with Edward's arms cradled around me. I slept myself out and woke unusually alert. We didn't stay at the airport to connect with another flight. Instead we took a taxi that lead us through the dark. There were crowds surrounding Rio but, as we drove less and less people where seen. I could see we were headed to the ocean. The taxi stopped and we got out. We stopped at the docs. Edward led they way down the line of white yachts. The boat he stopped at was smaller than the others but more sleek built for speed than space. Still luxurious, though, and more graceful than the rest.

He leaped in lightly despite the weight of the bags he was carrying. He dropped those and turned to carefully help me over the edge. He smiled at me then grabbed my waist and picked me up. He set me in the boat and went to prepare the boat for departure. I was surprised he never mentioned a interesting in boating, but then again he could do just about anything.

We headed do east out into the ocean. Edward sped forward and the lights of Rio faded behind us. On his face was a familiar exhilarated smile. The boat continue to plung with the waves and time drowed on. I saw lights ahead.

"Bella, look there." He pointed straight ahead. We got closer and I saw a tiny Island come up. I gave him a questioning look and he just smiled.

When we got to the doc he tied the rope on the boat to the pole. He grabbed the bags and then grabbed my hand. We walked into the house and dropped the bags. He led me into each room turning the lights on.

"I thought the heat would make things easier." He said nervously, I nodded

"I'll go get the bags." He left and came back just as fast. " I was wondering if you would like to come swim with me." He fidgeted " The water is warm." I nodded at him

He walked outside. I went to the bags and I found a bathing suit. It wasn't as stringy as the rest. Thank you Alice. I went to bathroom and got dressed into the bathing suit. I folded my clothes and put it in the bag. I grabbed a towel and walked outside. Edward was in the water waist deep. He was looking at the moon. I walked over to him. I felt the water it was warm as he said. I went next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Beautiful." I said

"It pales in comparison to you." He said

"If I hurt you just tell me ." he whispered

I put my head on his chest "Don't be afraid we belong together."

I was overwhelmed over the truth of my words

"Forever" He whispered, then kissed me

***

When I woke up I felt the sun beating on my back. I was laying across Edwards back

"Hi." I whispered

"Good morning." He whispered back

**Authors note- Okay I guess this is a little cliffy. Okay so did Bella get bruised? or did Edward keep control and she has no bruises. I already know but you have got to figure out. If you get it right then maybe somebody will get a sneak peek. I will pick somebody who got it right then I will write them a sneak peek. A actual chapter will be posted during the weekend. So come on review . you may be lucky and I pick you**.


	16. Starting My New Life

**Authors note- Well I didnt get reviews but I know why so mow I am bored and posting. I hope all you people had a Merry Christmas, and got what you wanted well most of it. Well here you go the moment of truth. Did she get Hurt? Well go read it.**

_When I woke up I felt the sun beating on my back. I was laying across Edwards back_

"_Hi." I whispered_

"_Good morning." He whispered back_

I smiled and rolled over taking the sheet with me

" It is a good morning isnt it." I smiled again

"Yes" He pulled me to his chest

"Are you okay, any bruises?" he asked worried looking at my legs and arms

"Nope. I told you that you wouldn't hurt me." I said **(A/N: So he didnt)**

"Well now I will listen. You hungry?" He questioned

Right when he finished his sentence my stomach growled

" I shall take that as a yes." He got out of bed and put on a pair of boxers and jeans and no shirt. " I will make breakfast okay?" I nodded and he left

I got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. I checked the mirrors and there and behold no bruises. I was glad that I proved him wrong for once. I decided to take a shower. When I got out I put on a pair of jeans and a plaid tube top flowey shirt **(A/N: Shirt on profile) **and a paris of black converse. Alice had packed me a bag but I brought one myself and she didnt know. I headed to the kitchen I I smelt Bacon and Eggs.

I saw Edward by the stove with a spatula in hand. He looked at me and smiled. I gave him a questioning look.

"I had the maids stock the house with food." He said

He put the bacon, eggs and toast on a plate and put it on the table. I sat down at the table and started eating. He watched me warily. I finished most of the food but not all of it."So. What are we doing today." I asked

"Well I was thinking that we could go swimming, and then do whatever else you want." He smiled at me

"As long as I am with you then everything is perfect."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 2 weeks later (A/n I skipped it because you all know he didnt hurt her the rest of the honeymoon went the same so yeah)

Me and Edward were on the plane ready to go home. We had a great honeymoon I was sad to go but also excited because a new life was waiting for me. After we reached the Port Angelos Airport we took a taxi back to the Cullen Mansion. When I remembered something.

"Edward dont I have to get my stuff?" I asked

"Well I was thinking we could go to Charlies tomorrow and take car of that. How does that sound."

"Perfect." I yawned

We reached their/ My new home. I saw six excited vampires waiting on the porch. Alice almost jumping. Jasper trying to calm everyone. Emmett smiling. Same as Rosalie. and Esme and Carlisle holding hands with a smirk on their face.

We got out of the car. Edward took all but one bag. and the taxi drove away. When we reached the porch I was attacked with numerous hugs, Why I have no idea but I will just go with it. I heard three saying' How was it' and the other two asking 'Was it great' and Emmett asking if we had fun while wagging his eyebrows. I laughed

"Did you like it Bella." Esme asked

"It was wonderful. Thank you so much for letting us go there. It was beautiful." I responded

"Hmm. Well I though only the bedroom would be seen since you know what. But I am suprise Eddie here didnt strap you to the bed." Emmet laughed and me and Edward gave him a look

Rose smacked his head he mumbled a 'ouch ' and a 'sorry'. I smirked

I yawned. " Are you tired love?" Edward asked and I nodded. He picked me up and carried me to his..Our bedroom and laid me down. I snuggled into his chest and he sang my lullaby.

The next morning I woke up surprisingly refreshed. I heard the Cullens talking downstairs. I walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs. I saw them in the kitchen watching Carlisle as he attempted to cook pancakes. They were all laughing including Esme.

"Carlisle. You really don't have to do that. I am capable." I reassured him

" Edward knows how so I figured I could." He replied

He flipped the pancake and it spattered everywhere on the stove. It got on his shirt everywhere. I could help it I laughed.

After everything was cleaned up and Edward made the pancakes I ate and went to get dressed. I took a shower. and got dressed. I put on a aeropostale Blue and Green polo with my Converse and jeans.

When I got downstairs Edward was all dressed and ready

"Ready" he asked I nodded

This may be awkward

The car ride was quiet and short when we pulled up I saw Charlie looking behind the drapes. He didn't knw I saw him. Edward came to the other side of the car and helped me out he gave me his hand and I took it. He closed the door and we walked up to the front door. We rang and Charlie answered right away.

"Hey guys how ya doing." He asked

"We are doing fantastic." I smiled

Charlie let us outside and I headed to my room. Edward and I packed up all my stuff in matter of time. After we got all the boxes in the car Edward and I went back inside to go say bye to Charlie. I realized that this maybe the last time that I see him.

"Bye dad." I said and gave him a hug

"Bye. Take care of her okay?" he said to Edward

"With my life."

We walked out of the house hand in hand ready to start the life we were meant to live

**Authors note- Okay guys that may be it… now its up to you Okay? Thi is on your shoulders. so review and click that button. I am also starting a new story Called- Her Eyes I am hoping to start it soon. now go and Update!!!**


	17. AN Information on Updating

**Authors Note- I know you want to kill me but this is important I have a little story.**

**Okay so I was in the car Watching the sun go down while listening to the Song- Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard and I struck insperation I have an Idea for a new story of mine.**

**I thank the band Yellowcard. Okay here is the idea-**

**Edward and Bella are like best friends they are both 16 Bella has no mother and she lives with Charlie. Bella and Charlie are not close lets just say he doesnt love her and when she is nineteen he kicks her out (he does not abuse her) so the time is coming when she has to leave. it comes for her to go and she says goodbye. (just so you know she was in california) she moves to (im not sure yet). when she is 22 she lives in (Im not sure yet) and she dances. she decides to move back to California and find all of her friends. she gets back there and she finds Alice (just alice) and alice is making bella meet them all now Bella has to go back to her other town for her grandma for a week and then comes back to california Edward knows nothing Bella tells alice to make her make edward pick her up from the airport but not to tell him who he is picking up. What will happen?**

**so read it I am naming It---- ****Ocean Avenue****. I am writing now.**

**I am so Excited.**

**But for some bad news this story Will be on hold**

**I will still write but I want to get atleast 5 chapters of this new one. Please read it.**

**My tutor is going to start coming ugghh I hate this you got break and me No! I will try to update this week but no promises.**


	18. Getting Changed

**Authors Note- I am back did you miss me.. I thought so. I got my new Story up called Ocean Avenue I have got up 4 chaps so I am ready to some back to this story. So Edward and Bella got there fairy Tale so far.. But back to reality. She needs to get changed am I right?? So go read it.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DONT NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS I JUST CONTROL THEM!!!**

BPOV

All of my belongings were in Edward's room. We finished unpacking and I was exhausted. I was laying on his - Our bed. Edward was playing with my hair twirling it with my fingers.

"Edward. When are you going to change me?" I asked

"Bella" he sighed

"Edward. I married you. That was the deal. I am not going to grown up while you stay seventeen forever."

"EMMETT SHUT UP." Edward yelled

"What is his doing." I asked

"Singing the song Seventeen forever by Metro Station." He answered

"We won't be seventeen forever and we can get away with this tonight .oooohhhhooooh and we can get away with this tonight." Emmett sang

"SHUT UP!" Edward and I said together

"Okay back to the subject. Edward there can't be eternity if you don't change me." I said

"I know." He started " I just don't want to damn you to this existence. It's not right." He looked into my eyes as he said this.

"I cant take this Edward its stressing me out and I am going to emotionally combust, and you will have no one to blame but yourself." I murmured

He sighed

"I'll get Carlisle to do it." I said.

"You wouldn't." he challenged

"Edward I don't want to do it but If you won't it's my only choice. We are married I kept my part of the deal not it your turn to do as such." with that I walked out of the bedroom.

I went downstairs and went to the kitchen. I got out some coke and poured a cup. I chugged it down and sighed. I heard Esme walk in the room

"What's wrong dear." she asked

"Its Edward." I said she gave me a worried look.

"Not like that. Its just. He promised he would change me and here I am human as ever and he wont. I threatened that I would make Carlisle do it."

"What did he say." She asked

" He said he didn't want to damn me to this existence. Then when I mentioned Carlisle he said nothing." I looked down

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Esme hugged me

I walked upstairs and headed towards are room. I walked into the room and saw that he was sitting on the bed

"Edward I-" He cut me off

"Bella I am sorry. I just want you to know that this is hard for me. I love you so much." He said

He hugged me and I hugged back.

" I promise it will be soon Bella."He whispered

"Okay." I pressed his lips to mine he kissed me back and pulled away. " I love you" He whispered

"I love you to" I said

**Authors note- I know its short but I am just so tired I havent been sleeping. Next one will be longer I promise**


	19. I NEED HELP!

**Alright I know you are probably mad at me for not updating. I am having writers block right now. Ran out of ideas so I put up a poll on my profile so please go and check it out I need your help.**

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'Twilightx28.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**


	20. Until Her Heart Stops Beating

**Authors note - Well votes where in and I am skipping to the change.**

**WARNING -You may cry (I know I did)**

BPOV

I felt my body burning. Like somebody skinned me alive and dropped me into a pool of lemon juice. I tried not to scream it would make it harder for Edward. Rosalie said it was no good to screamed three days before he bit me. I didn't want to torture him. It wanted to die, I was expecting pain but its very much different than I expected. I don't know how long I burned but It would be over soon and I could start my eternity with the one I love.

EPOV

I bit her and she is a still as a dead person. She didn't make any noise and her eyes were closed. It had been two days. Just one more day of torture one more day until I can see my angel looking at me. Everybody left me alone I just sat there holding her hand. Staring. I never left. Just staring, and holding her hand. Until her heart stops beating.

BPOV

I felt the pain fade away from my finger tips slowly. My heart was beating fast. Only so little time til' it's all over. Until my heart stops beating

EPOV

Her heart was going very fast. It was almost over.

BPOV

My heart was beating only two beats a minute. The fire was going away.

EPOV

Her heart was going two beats a minute it was going away. I would never see her blush again. Never feel her warmth. But it was okay.

BPOV

I knew that my time as a mortal was gone. I saw my life flash before my eyes. meeting Edward and finding out what he was. When he left. When he came back. Deciding to move to Forks. Every big decision I had made. I never thought I would fall in love but I did and hey he may be a vampire. But he is my vampire. My heart stopped beating.

EPOV

Her heart stopped beating. A changing heart. Goodbye blushing Bella

CPOV

My family was waiting for her heartbeat to stop. Edward never left her side and we didnt push him. I heard her heart stop. Everybody stood up and darted to Edward's room.

When we walked in the room her eyes where just opening

"Stay still we don't want to overwhelm her." I whispered

BPOV

I opened my eyes. I could hear the roads. I could smell everything. I could see perfectly. I sat up slowly. I saw everybody looking at me.

"What?" I whispered. It didn't sound like me

"Sweetheart I know this may be overwhelming but how do you feel?" Edward asked

"I'm alright." He was right this was pretty overwhelming.

"Are you thirsty?" Emmett asked Rosalie hit him in the back of his head. "What" he complained

"Of course she is thirsty she is a newborn." Rosalie argued

"Actually. Its not really that bad." I felt a little pain in my throat but it wasn't very strong

"Really" Edward asked amazed.

"Yeah" I responded

"Well I'm going to take you hunting anyway." Edward said

"Okay"

**Author's note- There you have it. Happy now?**

**Click that button down there**


	21. Hunting & Alaska

Authors note- Read the authors note at the bottom

BPOV

We were standing by the open window

"The window" I asked

"Its the easiest way to get out." He responded

"Um the door?" I said

"Lets just try. Want me to carry you?" He teased

"Watch." After that he flew out the window landing on his feet perfectly. I stared down at him.

"Try." He said.

I did as he said and jumped. I landed down. Without falling. Maybe I don't need a refund. Ha.

"Great job that was graceful even for a vampire." he laughed

He grabbed my hand and we ran. I felt like I was flying we stopped at a creek.

"Now I'm going to jump over this watch." He said.

I saw him run backwards and then dart forward. He jumped over and landed on the other side.

I just sat there watching the water run."Bella" Edward called "Sorry" I muttered

I ran backward and darted forward like Edward. I landed on the other side and slid in the grass only to fall. Edward laughed and picked me up.

"I want a refund." I pouted

"Well you didn't lose your clumsiness." he laughed

"Okay back to business." He said.

We ran and kept going.

"Okay. He put his hand on my shoulders. "What do you smell." he asked

"Five elk." I said

"Great. Now follow but not so fast."

I started to walked. I turned my head I smelt something. It smelt mouthwatering .Delicious.

"Bella." I turned around and growled.

"Bella its okay." I realized. I just growled at my husband.

"I'm sorry." I looked around " I have to get out of here" I darted off

When I thought I was far enough I stopped.

"Bella. I'm not going to hurt you." I heard him from behind

"I'm sorry." I whispered

"No I should of checked for hikers before I took you. But… How did you run." He asked

"I didn't want to hurt them so I ran." I muttered

"Bella you have the control I did when I was a fourteen year old vampire. That was amazing." He said amazed

After that Edward taught me the skills of hunting. I was very messy I would have to practice that.

He laughed.

"What?" I asked

His eyes were running up and down my body. I looked down and saw. My jeans well lets just say you couldnt call them jeans anymore. My shirt was ripped down the middle so you could see my bra. I had blood everywhere. I saw a river. I took off my shirt and my ripped up jeans. I ran and jumped. I went under and then put my head up. I saw Edward laughing.

"What's so funny." I asked

"Well normally a girl would do a swan dive but you know that a cannonball is much more sexy (a/n : quote from Marley & me)." He said

He took off his clothes leaving on his boxers and jumped in with me. After he came up he gathered me in his arms. He kissed me. We stayed like that until I felt a splash of water. I turned my head and saw Emmett.

"Hey guys." He said paddling around us.

"Go away we were having a moment." Edward whined

"Sorry Eddie." Emmett said.

"Don't call me that." He growled

"Maybe I should strip since you know you and Edward- " I cut him off

"No." I yelled

I signed and got out of the water. Edward put his pants back on and handed me his shirt.

"Thanks" I said. I buttoned it up and we ran back to the house. Right when we were about to walked into the back door. Esme stopped us. She smiled at Edward and looked at me.

"Carlisle want s to talk to us all okay." We nodded and followed her in.

Everybody was on the couch looking at us. They all burst out laughing.

I knew why. I sat down on Edward lap and Carlisle began.

"Okay well. I am barely stretching for years old. To sum it up We are moving."He said

Everyone asked 'Where'

"Well we do have a house in Alaska but we are moving there but in another house. I already purchased it. You have til' tomorrow." After that we darted for our rooms.

When me and Edward got to the bedroom I asked him a question.

"What does my father think happen to me" I asked

"Well to make a long story short. We took your car flipped it over made a fire in the engine. Your ashes were in the seat of the car. He believed us. I put on a sad face and he bought it." He finished

"Oh" I said

"Can you help me with the cd's without breaking them." He teased

"Yes."

I helped him with the mount of cd's I only broke one which was blank anyways. Everything was packed into a u-haul and it was already on its way to Alaska. We had four u-hauls for furniture and eight for other things like clothes and props as they called them.

Edward and I were in the Volvo driving. The drive took about a day. With the speed we were driving at. We pulled into a driveway and saw the biggest house I have ever saw (HOUSE ON PROFILE) in real life. It was white with stone and just gorgeous. Edward and I got in before anyone else. When you walked in there was a huge entrance there were two stair cases splitting the hall way. (Entrance in profile)

"Whoa" I said

"Um yeah. Let's go claim our room" With that we darted upstairs. We went through all of the rooms. There was only one left. We opened the door and saw stairs. We looked at each other and went up. We walked up and saw a gorgeous room although the furniture was not there it was really pretty. We looked at each other and nodded.

"I like this one." I said

"Me too." He said.

We went back down the stairs. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

"Hello." I said

"Oh hey Bella yeah me and the guys and Rose are staying back we got some stuff left so we will be there tomorrow. Okay?" Alice said

"Yup." I said and hung up the phone

"Just you and me till tomorrow." I told Edward he smiled.

The rest of the time we set up our room. When we were done we laid down and sighed

"Well that was great." I laughed

"At least we got it done fast."

We looked around the room for awhile (Room in profile)

"Lets check out the rest of the house." I said

I got out and ran to the backyard. I was in awe. It had a pool and the lights it was awesome (BACK OF THE HOUSE IN PROFILE)

"Edward look" I said

"Pretty nice huh." He said.

"Uh yeah."

Maybe moving wasn't so bad.

Authors note – Okay so this story is going to be wrapped up soon. I am sad to see it go but a sequel I would have no Idea what to do. Review please


	22. A Visit From Who?

**Authors note - Okay well this is the second to last chapter of this story. I know I have waited awhile but I was taking a break from both of my stories. I want to wrap this one up so here you go.**

BPOV

Edward and I were lying on our bed staring at the ceiling. I heard two ear- piercing. Rosalie and Alice. That was my reaction to the house. Edward and I Dashed downstairs to see them both staring at the house in awe. Carlisle and Esme were moving furniture in the family room.

"Let's pick rooms" Alice and Rose darted up the stairs. I dashed upstairs behind them. I saw Alice open the door to Edward and I's bedroom. She looked at me. I went up next to her.

"What's up here?"she asked

"Go look." I encouraged. She walked up the stairs slowly like she was walking into a haunted house and someone was going to come out and say 'BOO'.

When she opened the next door to enter the bedroom she stared at it.

"This is gorgeous." she said in awe

"So your not going to fight Edward and I for it?" I asked warily

"Bella." she sighed "As much as I love this room you guys deserve it. This is the first move to a new house for you. And plus you got changed and everything. Bella you deserve it more than anyone here." she said sincerely. I grabbed her in for a hug.

"Thank you." I said softly

"Okay now I have to go find the perfect room before Rose find the better one." she said

"Okay." I paused "But Alice when you are done check out the backyard." I told her she nodded

She left and I jumped onto the bed. I started jumping up and down. I was surprised I didn't break it. I felt like I was six again.

I saw Edward come in the room. He looked at me like I was crazy. I kept jumping. Edward came up to the bed.

"Nu-uh its Bella jumping time." I said

"Bella jumping time?" he asked

"I feel human so I am embracing it." I stated. I started giggling. Ah the feeling of human-ness

He started laughing. I went to jump off the bed but unfortunately. I tripped. This time Edward didn't catch me. I landed with a huge thud on the floor.

"Hey man just because I am not human doesn't mean you don't catch me when I fall." I pouted

"Well I didn't expect you to fall." he said

"What the heck." Emmett said barging in the room. He looked at me and burst out laughing. Everyone else came up to see why he was laughing and when they saw me they were on the floor laughing with Emmett. I pouted and got up.

"Shut up it's not funny." I said. Edward started laughing with them.

"Edward shut it." I yelled

"Its so funny though." he laughed

"Bite me." I said

"Already didn't and now look at you. You are now a vampire and you still are clumsy." he chuckled

All of a sudden Alice froze. "Stop" she said

Everyone else silenced.

I ran up to her and took her hand in mine. "Ali what is it." I asked her calmly

"They're coming. The Volturi. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec and Demetri. They're coming." She finished

We all ran outside in the back yard facing the wooded area. "When?" Edward asked.

Right when he said this six figures came out of the shadow.

Aro approached us. Edward put me half way behind him to protect me.

" I mean no harm to your precious Bella." He said smiling. I reached my force field out to cover everyone. Oh right did I tell you I have a force field to protect vampires and/or humans.

"What do you want. Your not taking her." Edward put his arms around me tightly.

"What is the meaning for this meeting Aro?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Well I wanted to come see Bella. To see if she was changed yet. That answered one of my two questions." he said staring directly at me.

"What else do you want to know?" Esme asked

"Well I wanted to know if she had a power if so she could add to my collection." he said

"You think of me as something to collect." I yelled

" Sweetheart calm down." Edward rubbed my back

"No" I torn out of his arms

" I am not something to collect. No I just.. I don't.. Why you would even. No." (A/N: Part from Twilight movie when he says go to Jacksonville with her mother) I stuttered

"But why wouldn't you want to come with me?" Aro asked

" I have a family and a husband I wouldn't give it up if I could be the most powerful thing in the world. I am not going to be part of your collection. No and that's the final answer." I said sternly.

"Very well. But you are making a mistake." He came up and put his papery finger on my cheek. I turned my head.

" Then a mistake I will make." I said

"Goodbye Cullen's." he said and he dashed into the forest.

I sighed

"Well that was the first time that bozo backed down. Man Bells once you said no he listened. You are the master." Emmett said

I laughed

"That was very well Bella you handled yourself just fine." Carlisle said. I nodded my head

"So what now." Alice asked.

I took off running towards the pool. I ripped my shirt of and jumped in. I had on my bra, Underwear and jeans. I put my head to the surface and laughed. " Don't be a chicken come on." I said

All the boy jumped in the pool.

"Come on Rose, Alice." The shook there head no. I got out and grabbed Alice. I was stronger I took her and threw her in the pool. I grabbed Rose and did the same thing.

"MY DESIGNER PANTS." Alice screamed

"My shoes." Rose whined

"Hey another excuse to go shopping" I stated

"Yeah." they said

I swam next to Edward. " I love you" I said

" I love you too." He gave me and quick kiss and dunked me under.

I came up "Jerk." I muttered

"Aww come on" he grabbed my waist.

I grabbed him and wrapped my arms around him, thinking about how lucky I am to have him. Everything was going to be okay.

**Authors note - Read next chapter**


	23. I Wouldnt Change It For The World

**Authors note - This is it. Go read it. READ END NOTES**

BPOV

Here I am a hundred years later. My life is a perfect as it can get for me. I still remember being human. Very vulnerable.

The memory I remember the most is when Edward left. Being a vampire I now know why. I remember how sad I was. Feeling alone like nobody cared about me. I remember feeling empty like my heart was missing. I knew when he left he took it with him leaving nothing but a bottomless pit of black. I know that I have Edward now. But I can still remember how it felt.

I remember seeing him when he walked through the door that rainy night and how my father was angry. Well my father is dead now. He died when he was ninety seven he was in a nursing home. If only I could of taken care of him I couldn't help but feel sad. I was his daughter that 'died'. He was lonely without Renee.

We moved back to Forks. I was again enrolled in Forks high. I remembered everything that happened here. This school was a important piece of my life.

I would never regret the decision of moving to Forks because if I didn't I would have never met Edward. I could imagine life without him.

This is my life and I wouldn't change it for the world. I have Edward, My soul, my other half and with that I know that I can accomplish anything.

**End Notes- Well that's the end. This was my first story that I ever wrote. I know its cheesy but this story means a lot to me. So I would like to thank each and every one of you who have read/ reviewed and just supported me through my first story. I want to thank****Wintermoth**** she made a difference in this story by telling me little things to do to improve it. She re-did my first chapter that was crappy. She threw me virtual confetti when I did good and wanted to rip out my 'hamstrings' when I left a cliffy. Thank you ****Wintermoth**** and to the people who read this story and Reviewed...**

**I am writing another story called- Ocean Avenue and now that I am done with this I am writing another story.**

**Summary**

**Bella's best friend Alice is getting married. Bella is the made of honor and has to walk down the isle with Alices brother Edward. Bella has heard stories about him and she and him have never met. She starts thinking he is just made up. What will happen when she walks down the isle. What happens when they meet**


End file.
